Chocolate
by 1221bookworm
Summary: This was a second drabble prompt sent by BooksRgood4u over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Chocolate" for Wolflet. So here are our favorite sheltered Lunar babies, Wolf and Cress, trying chocolate out for the first time. One-Shot.


**_A/N: So this was a second prompt sent by BooksRgood4u over on Tumblr. The prompt was "Chocolate" for Wolflet. So here are our favorite sheltered Lunar babies, Wolf and Cress, trying chocolate out for the first time._**

It had been a long day for the Rampion crew. Currently they were collapsed among the crates in the cargo bay, picking at the remains of their dinner. They had been mobbed by locals the moment they had landed earlier that morning. Dozens waited, hoping to snag an antidote for a loved one before they were locked up and processed through proper channels. These people didn't care if one of the delivery men was a wolf-mutant soldier. The net coverage of mobs like today helped to improve the general opinion as they were deliverers of hope and help, despite the dangers.

Even so, today's crowd had been particularly large, despite moving their arrival time to the wee hours of the morning to avoid trouble. Unloading the antidote had taken twice as long as it should have, and the remaining bystanders made it impossible to leave the docks and go exploring. They had returned to the Rampion, and Scarlet had cooked a huge pot of macaroni and cheese, too exhausted to work any harder. Wolf was running his spoon around the edges of his plate, resisting the urge to abandon the spoon and lick the bowl as Thorne had done already, much to Scarlet's chagrin and followed by a lecture on good taste. She sat beside Wolf now, absently pulling at the tangles in her frizzy hair.

Thorne smiled mischievously at everyone as Wolf finally put down his bowl. "I have a treat tonight." He reached behind the crate he was sitting on and pulled out a bag of Lindt truffles. "I think we deserve them today."

Scarlet pounced on him, impatiently holding out her hand while Thorne broke the seal. "When did you get them? I can't believe you would hide these!"

"I am a generous Captain, Scarlet." Thorne replied smoothly. Scarlet snorted. Thorne ignored her. "I commed the harbormaster yesterday to have them ready." He finally had the bag open and after placing two in Scarlet's outstretched palm, he turned and offered one to Cress.

"Ooh, what's this?" Cress asked, carefully opening the wrapper and taking a small bite. She had learned to be cautious when trying these new Earthen foods.

"Chocolate." Thorne managed around the whole truffle he had jammed into his mouth. "Best food ever invented."

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she popped her own into her mouth, and mimed melting at how wonderful it tasted.

Wolf carefully unwrapped his own and popped the whole thing into his mouth. Immediately, the outer shell broke, releasing a flow of softer chocolate. Wolf wrinkled his nose at the strange sensation, then continued to smack his lips, trying to get the unusual taste off his tongue.

Cress was gushing over the new delicacies. "They're so sweet."

"It's like happiness melting in your mouth." Thorne finished for her. He handed her a second candy, then added, "The best part is it's a vegetable, because it's harvested from beans!"

Scarlet rolled her eyes as she reached for seconds as well, but started laughing when she turned to face Wolf, who was still riding his mouth of the aftertaste.

"You look like you drank sour milk!" She managed between gasps.

Wolf attempted to shrink into himself as everyone turned to face him. "It's too sweet," he mumbled. "And it has a weird texture."

Thorne feigned indignation. "How can you say that about the best treats Earth has to offer? Here, you must have had a bad one, try another."

Wolf looked skeptically at the new wrapped candy held out to him, but, after a glance at the look of bliss on Scarlet's face as she devoured her own second helping, he tried it again, this time taking small nibbles at the outside, until the soft inside gushed out all over his hands and chin.

Glaring at Scarlet for her amusement, Wolf cleaned the chocolate off his face, refusing to lick the chocolate off his fingers as both Thorne and Cress were doing.

"I don't like it," he muttered to Scarlet.

Scarlet smiled back. "At least that means I don't have to share," she teased. "You could probably finish a whole bag in one sitting. Besides," she patted his knee, "you don't need a sugar rush. Think you can't sit still now?" She left the sentence unfinished, and Wolf decided he was very glad he didn't like these Earthen treats. "I'm going to go make another tomato sandwich."


End file.
